galeriansfandomcom-20200214-history
Pat
"Hey dude! You must be Rion!" - Pat to Rion Pat (パット) is a human living in Romero's base during Ash's invasion of Michelangelo City. Despite his young age, he is an expert hacker and pilot. Pat was voiced by Barbara Goodson in English and by Sayaka Aida in Japanese. His abilities are recognized by Cas, who asks him to escort Rion to the Uranium Refinery, Ash's headquarters. He is shown immediately to be enthusiastic, somewhat naive and mouthy, maybe due to his age being very excited for the mission. He also manipulates the database so that Romero won't discover that one of his aircrafts are missing. He shows a certain degree of pleasure in deceiving his commander, implying he has not much respect for him. When they reach the Uranium Refinery, Pat can't go out since radiation would kill him very quickly, but Rion can since he is a Galerian. The young pilot, rather than being scared by his comrade's nature which is the same of his enemies, shows a certain curiosity, revealing he trusts Rion. When the latter is defeated by Ash, Pat contacts him at the human base, but they discover it's now haunted by Ash's forces. Once again, Pat remains in the Air Beagle until Rion meets up with him at the hanger. He survives Major Romero's betrayal, and when he discovers the latter kidnapping Dr. Lilia Pascalle, he immediately warns Rion, and the two purse the traitor to the Uranium Refinery. Pat notes radiation levels are even higher, doubting even Rion could survive. The latter explains it isn't important, since this is probably his last battle. Pat gets immediately worried, asking to Rion if he would come back. Rion simply says that, despite being resurrected only to fight again in another war, he is ultimately happy since he had the possibility to see Lilia again as well as to know Cas and Pat himself, and goes out from the vehicle. When Rion destroys Romero, and discovers Lilia is dying from radiation poisoning, he calls Pat, asking to rescue her. While it is not shown on screen, Pat succeeds in doing it, but can't do anything for Rion, now imprisoned in a world of data without a physical body. Years later Pat, now as a young adult and computer scientist, is able to find Ash and Rion. Frozen and unconscious in the data world, Pat uses a mechanical glove to awaken Rion. He explains to him how mankind is now able to prevent dangerous programs like Dorothy, and that he is there to free him as the last desire of Lilia, who died two years later after the battle with Ash. Rion however refuses, asking his friend to delete him and Ash; and Pat, albeit not truly happy, does it. Before this, Rion asks him how the future is. Pat says mankind is looking forward to their future. Gallery IMG_1879.jpg|Pat (A Head Artbook) IMG_0921.jpg|Character sketches (A Head artbook) IMG_0922.jpg|Character sketches (A Head Artbook) PAT PROFILE.jpg Cas-romero-pat.jpg|Pat, Cas, and Romero from the Galerians: Ash JP manual. vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h56m06s393.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h56m14s927.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h56m30s715.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h57m03s390.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h57m52s015.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h58m10s580.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h58m25s847.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h59m14s763.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-20h59m22s293.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h23m38s010.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h23m42s245.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h24m23s786.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h24m34s810.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h25m37s165.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h31m23s311.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h32m36s260.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-21h32m49s335.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h01m56s968.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h02m25s257.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h33m33s416.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h33m48s789.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h34m00s415.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h34m58s949.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h35m15s730.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h35m47s641.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h36m07s311.png vlcsnap-2019-06-02-23h36m40s481.png Trivia * Despite being male, Pat has a feminine appearance and most especially as a young boy. As an adult, he is slightly more masculine. * It's unknown how he saved Lilia. Not only it's not revealed how he protected himself from radiation poisoning, but it would be very difficult for a young boy like Pat, who is around 13 years old in appearance, slim and rather short, transporting Lilia, an adult woman, out of an enemy's base, full of dangerous creatures. Also, all the men in his base were dead. * Pat is the only character to survive the events of Galerians: Ash, and the only one to be clearly alive at the end of the series. The only other character with this potential is Crovic from the first Galerians, but it's unknown if he survived since, in the sequel, Michelangelo City is said to be a ruined town. This without considering the movie Galerians: Rion, where it is unknown if Rainheart killed almost everyone in Babylon Hotel. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters